A Valentine for Kratos
by SerenineNights
Summary: Kratos has a secret admirir... and he's very surprised when it's Anna!
1. Chapter 1

**Awwwwww this is something I thought for awhile now...enjoy! **

**Chisaki: This takes place awhile before. Before Lloyd was born. And after too. Enjoy.**

**Anna:I appear! Yay!**

**Chisaki:Yes, you appear. BUT KRATOS IS MINE! MINE YOU HEAR ME?!**

**Anna:No. But don't read if you didn't beat the game.**

"Hm? What's this?" Kratos looked at the folded piece of paper he found as he dumped out his racksack. He silently took it off the table and unfoldeding it, being careful not to rip it.

_Dear Kratos,_

_I gazed in your eyes,  
Such a beautiful brown;  
My heart whispered to me,  
And that's right when I knew;_

_You're auburn hair was shining,_

_You didn't even know,_

_What would you do,_

_To my pitiful soul,_

_I've been watching from afar,_

_Waiting for you to see,_

_What you have done to me,_

_Can't you see?_

_Kratos, I won't tell you who I am... but I hope you find true love. If you write back, please put it by the tree in the center of town, okay?_

_Anonymous._

"Kratos? What's that?" A girl with long brown hair looked over Kratos' shoulder and looked at the pink paper. "OH MY GOD! KRATOS! YOU HAVE A LOVE LETTER! LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" Kratos quickly crumbled the paper and held it up in the air as the girl tried to jump for it.

"Anna! This is no time for games. It's not a love letter. It's a weird stalker." Kratos sighed and said "I'm going to throw it out now if you don't mind."

"Kratos! I swear you're never fun!" Anna left his Palmacosta Inn room and went to her own. The thing is, Kratos is only taking Anna back to her hometown, Luin. She wanted to reunite with her family, because for the past 5 years she was kidnapped from desians for the Angellus Project. Anyway, Kratos went up to the trash can and was about to throw out the letter... but instead he uncrumbled it and took out another sheet of paper.

_Dear Anonymous..._

_I'm wondering who you are._

_Why, _

_don't take interest in me._

_I'm nothing, you must deserve better then me._

_You deserve better then_

_Kratos Aurion._

_Kratos Aurion _

That night, Kratos left his Inn room silently for Anna wouldn't hear him leave. He silently travelled to the center of the town and put down the letter by the tree silently. He walked away and thought to himself _'No women could possibly like me, one who works with the organazation destroying the worlds. _Kratos went to his Inn room and remembered. He couldn't go to sleep. But he also couldn't help but wondering about who his secret admirer now. _'I'm not going to get too caught up in this.' _Kratos thought about his secret admirer all night.

**---**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

XXXThe Next MorningXXX

"Good morning Kratos! So, what are we going to do today? Huh, huh?" Anna's hyperness hurt Kratos' ear. Kratos sighed.

"Go do what you want... I have errands to do today. And, Anna you still need to recover." _'MY GOODNESS! SHE'S SO ANNOYING!'_ How did Kratos manage to stay with her one whole day?! Kratos looked at Anna who had a sudden sadness to her face.

"Um... I'm sorry Kratos... I'll lay back down and rest okay?" Kratos blushed at her sad face which was so cute, but just said a 'hmph' and walked away.

XXXIn TownXX

Kratos walked up to the tree and noticed that his letter was taken. He looked around the tree and found a reply.

_To Kratos,_

_Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle. Thank you for replying. But, I like you for who you are. I don't believe there's anything wrong with you. Don't worry. I don't deserve better. You're all there is for me._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Kratos blushed at the girl's words. No one ever said those words "You're all there is for me." For once, Kratos felt something different. His heart raced and wondered what was happening to him. Kratos wondered. Who was this girl?

For the next few weeks as Anna would recover so she could do stuff better and continue their journey, Kratos and his mysterious secret admirer would keep sending notes to each other. Before Kratos knew it, he was in love with his secret admirer.

XXX Dinner XXX

"Um.. Kratos?" said Anna, suddenly at dinner. Kratos looked up at her.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" asked Kratos. Anna started to fondle her fork on her food.

"What's tommorow?" Anna looked embarassed as she asked.

"It's Valentine's day." Anna looked up in shock.

"Really? Cool! So what do lone-wolves like you do for Valentine's day?" asked Anna, changing her mood.

"I already have plans Anna. There's a masquarade dance in Palmacosta's square and I'm going with someone." Kratos blushed as he said that, and got out the room and left.

That night, Kratos left noticing he forgot to bring the letter to his secret admirer. Just then, he saw a shadow looking by the tree. Before he knew it, the person was kissing him. And Kratos enjoyed it! But as soon as he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe who he saw...

"Anna?"


End file.
